Les mots
by Soul004
Summary: Tchad assis près du bureau, plongé dans un bouquin, et Ichigo, jambes croisées sur son lit, plongé dans le sien : un après-midi ordinaire entre les deux amis. Seulement… Seulement, Tchad n'est pas aussi concentré sur sa lecture qu'Ichigo voudrait bien le croire, et si les mots sont le moyen pour certains de se faire comprendre, cela n'a jamais été le cas pour Tchad. (C6 réécr. C7)
1. Les mots offerts

**Les mots**

* * *

C'est en écrivant _Au théâtre, ce soir_ que m'est venue l'idée de cette ficlet. En effet, si Ichigo, occupé à son job de machiniste dans la pièce, ne s'entraîne pas pour devenir plus fort auprès des Vizards, comment pourrait-il obtenir une assurance suffisamment grande pour espérer faire tenir tranquille son Hollow et obtenir la force supplémentaire de son masque ?  
Cette histoire est ma réponse.  
NB : Ne pas avoir lu _Au théâtre, ce soir_ ne vous empêchera pas du tout de la lire…

 **Mise en garde** : C'est du Yaoi ! (Et pourtant, je ne vois vraiment Ichigo et Tchad que comme deux amis. Heureusement, j'ai une grande imagination =)

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach n'est pas mon œuvre, ni Ichigo ni Tchad ne m'appartiennent, tout est à leur créateur, Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **chapitre 1 : Les mots offerts**

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec Tchad, c'était que même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, on savait toujours où on en était avec lui. Les mèches de cheveux trop longues qui tombaient sur son front lui cachaient constamment l'œil droit, et pourtant son regard était d'une intensité poignante, et, en un seul geste plein d'assurance et de tranquillité, en un seul mot offert à qui prenait la peine de l'écouter, la clarté et la profondeur de ses pensées étaient exprimées.

Si grand, si fort, si calme…

Ichigo savait ce que cachait cette puissance tranquille. Lorsqu'il regardait le dos large et musclé de son ami se tendre sous la chemise à larges fleurs, qu'il voyait sa main se fermer en un poing dur et solide, qu'il sentait dans toute son allure un élan volontairement maîtrisé, il se rappelait qu'il avait existé un Tchad enfant bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait.  
À vrai dire, Ichigo ne faisait que deviner ; il y avait eu très peu de confidences à ce sujet entre eux. Il y avait eu quelques mots. C'était une promesse faite à soi-même. Il y avait eu ce regard éclairé, empreint de gratitude, quand il lui avait rendu son médaillon.

La promesse d'Ichigo à lui-même était différente de celle de Tchad. Ichigo, enfant, n'était que confiance et gentillesse, si facilement blessé, si facilement réconforté. En ces jours heureux, le centre de son existence était sa mère. D'elle, il se rappelait la douceur, l'amour, la tendresse et le sourire. D'elle, il se rappelait son poids inerte sur son jeune corps, et ses longs cheveux, éparpillés dans la boue. D'elle, il se rappelait un jour de pluie, un jour funeste, un jour d'horreur… Sa promesse était de ne plus jamais laisser sa faiblesse être à l'origine de la mort d'un être qu'il chérissait.  
En lui avaient grandi un cataclysme d'émotions et de passions, si opposées à la sérénité que Tchad avait acquise. Là où Tchad n'était qu'attente, lui vivait sa vie avec cette unique réponse en tête : protéger. Et pour cela, il n'hésitait pas à faire parler ses poings.

Avant de le rencontrer, Tchad se perdait. Ichigo en avait été conscient la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés au collège.

Au début, ils tombaient l'un sur l'autre par hasard, sans être véritablement amis. Ils avaient une réputation de bagarreurs. Pour Ichigo, c'était la couleur de ses cheveux qui le faisait passer pour un rebelle ; pour Tchad, c'était sa carrure et sa force évidente qui attiraient sur lui l'attention des chefs de bandes rivales.  
Au contraire d'Ichigo, Tchad se laissait toujours battre sans riposter, et "se laissait" était bien le mot juste, parce que son regard était porteur d'une telle conviction, ses poings, d'une telle force affleurant à fleur de peau, ses muscles, d'une telle puissance sous contrôle, que cette absence de riposte ne pouvait qu'avoir été volontairement choisie.  
« J'ai juré de ne pas me servir de mon poing pour mon usage personnel », avait-il expliqué à Ichigo qui avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi.  
Ichigo n'avait pas tardé à être convaincu que Tchad se serait laissé tuer plutôt que de répondre par la violence à ceux qui l'agressaient. À cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'il se comportait comme si le mal autour de lui ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, comme s'il avait à apprendre de lui plus qu'à en souffrir. Et après que la bastonnade fut terminée, il n'éprouvait ni colère ni rancœur ni haine contre les responsables. C'était comme si tous ces sentiments-là lui étaient inconnus, ou bien qu'ils avaient été épuisés quelque part dans son passé. Le souci, c'était qu'il s'exposait sans penser aux risques. Plus d'une fois, Ichigo l'avait sorti d'affaire. Combien de temps encore aurait-il pu vivre ainsi ?  
Sans un mot, Tchad se perdait, et Ichigo s'était attaché à ses pas. Et puis, un jour, au bord de la principale rivière de Karakura, leur histoire avait véritablement commencé.

Ce jour-là, un groupe d'élèves d'un collège voisin avait coincé Tchad sous un pont. Les mains liées derrière le dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle on l'avait attaché, il ne pouvait pas espérer s'échapper. Les membres du gang l'injuriaient tout en lui donnant des coups, ils se moquaient de ses origines métisses.  
Lâches qu'ils étaient, tous ! Même à présent, l'esprit d'Ichigo se révoltait en se remémorant la scène.  
Tchad ne cédait pas sous la douleur, et plus il restait tranquille, faisant preuve d'une force mentale qu'aucun des imbéciles ne comprenaient, plus ils s'énervaient contre lui. Alors l'un d'eux lui avait arraché son pendentif et avait menacé de le détruire sous ses yeux. C'était là qu'Ichigo avait pris sa décision. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, le regard de Tchad, pour la première fois, avait laissé percevoir une détresse désarmante. Il tenait à ce médaillon plus qu'à sa vie même. C'était l'héritage de son grand-père. C'était le souvenir des larmes, du sang et de l'amour d'Abuelo. C'était une mise en garde contre l'orgueil, la vanité et l'ivresse des bagarres de rues.

Les cinq individus proprement tabassés, Ichigo s'était présenté devant Tchad, un air de vainqueur sur son visage égratigné, et le médaillon intact en main.

« Bats-toi pour moi, et je me battrai pour toi », avait été la réponse d'Ichigo au dilemme de Tchad.

Et comme il était Ichigo et qu'il ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, comme c'était Tchad devant lui et que la pureté de sa détermination engendrait son absolue confiance, comme il venait de découvrir derrière cette force une sensibilité qui lui garantissait sa protection, il avait ajouté que si un jour Tchad avait quelque chose qu'il voulait protéger au péril de sa vie, ce serait lui, Ichigo, qui la protégerait en son nom au péril de la sienne, faisant de cette promesse entre eux un serment à la vie à la mort.

Cela avait été comme si un dernier clic se mettait en place dans le cœur de Tchad, comme si l'ombre menaçante de son enfance s'éloignait, comme si sa force hors du commun, qui n'avait fait que blesser les autres, prenait finalement une valeur. Ses yeux si sombres avaient lui comme de l'intérieur.

« D'accord », avait-il répondu.

Même si Tchad ne parlait pas beaucoup, on savait toujours où on en était avec lui, et son silence, deux années après leur rencontre, demandait quelque chose à Ichigo. Quelque chose d'important et quelque chose de nouveau.

chapitre 1 : **fin**


	2. Les mots inutiles

**chapitre 2 : Les mots inutiles**

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec Tchad, c'était que les mots avaient toujours été inutiles entre eux. Rien qu'en le voyant, et parfois même à distance, Ichigo savait s'il était troublé, s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin de lui… Il pouvait toujours le trouver quand il le fallait. Il ne réfléchissait pas à la raison pour laquelle c'était ainsi ; ça l'était, point à la ligne. Sa présence spirituelle était comme un arbre solide aux racines profondes, gorgé de sève, dont la senteur boisée de l'écorce lui parvenait constamment. En se concentrant, il entendait le doux bruissement de sa ramure lorsqu'il était apaisé, le vent violent qui secouait feuilles et rameaux s'il était déterminé à se battre, le gémissement du bois mis à nu par une blessure… Tchad se mouvait sans affolement dans les tempêtes du monde, sans faire d'éclat, traversant seul, sans faiblir, la violence des jours, et Ichigo entendait ses combats.

Alors, ce soir-là, cette main sur son épaule était étrange. Son poids, familier, semblait questionner, attendre. Une minute avant, ils étaient en train de lire tous les deux dans sa chambre, lui assis, jambes croisées, sur son lit, et Tchad, à son bureau. C'était vrai que Tchad n'avait pas l'air bien attentif à sa lecture, mais de là à ce que la seconde suivante, il se lève et s'approche du lit pour le fixer, debout, d'un air contemplatif, c'était inattendu. Et d'ordinaire, rien de ce que faisait Tchad ne surprenait Ichigo.

« Tchad ? »

Son ami n'avait rien répondu. La chaleur de son regard avait disparu dans de sombres pensées. Cette contemplation difficile avait inquiété Ichigo.

« Tchad, t'as un problème, vieux ? »

Au bout de quelques secondes interminables, Tchad s'était penché et avait appuyé sa main sur son épaule. Son bras, fléchi, formait un arc de cercle. Protecteur et demandeur d'attention.

Protecteur parce qu'il y avait un danger qu'il n'avait pas senti ? Ichigo, pour une fois, était incertain. Puis il sut qu'aucune menace n'était à craindre. Il le savait parce que la main n'était pas urgente. Elle était simplement là, posée, le pouce dans le creux de sa clavicule, les doigts enveloppant sa nuque. Et Ichigo ne comprenait pas.

« Tchad ? »

Si possible, les doigts se firent plus légers sans que la sensation perde son insistance. Le bord du matelas s'enfonça quand Tchad décida de s'asseoir. Son œil brun racontait une chose à présent, et si Ichigo devait traduire, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce serait une intense appréciation.

Bon, Tchad l'appréciait. Ce n'était ni nouveau ni étrange. Ils s'appréciaient tous les deux, c'était un fait connu, et qui ne datait pas d'hier.

Ichigo se racla la gorge.

« Euh… Tchad ? »

Lui aussi manquait de mots parfois. C'est que la proximité de Tchad, sans être pesante, était embarrassante, et il était troublé ! Cela n'était jamais arrivé qu'il ne comprenne pas Tchad…

Lentement, le pouce de Tchad voyagea, remontant le long de son cou pour venir sur sa joue. Les doigts avaient suivi derrière son crâne, et la paume chaude de Tchad tournait son visage vers le sien.

Le souffle d'Ichigo s'arrêta.

« Tchad », articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Le sourire de Tchad était l'une des plus belles choses qui soit. Il touchait ses yeux, même celui caché derrière ses mèches trop longues. Il se propageait à tout ce qui faisait que Tchad était Tchad, l'assurance de ses gestes, la maturité de ses traits, la valeur de son silence… comme s'il était plus fort et plus solide encore.

Une chose était sûre à présent, Ichigo savait ce que lui demandait Tchad. Son ami n'avait jamais eu besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre de lui.

chapitre 2 : **fin**


	3. Les mots tus

**chapitre 3 : Les mots tus**

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec Tchad, c'était qu'il ne vous disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait alors que son corps et sa posture seules pouvaient en raconter des tonnes. Lorsqu'il se jetait devant vous, c'était comme s'il criait « Attention ! », et si son bras se levait, irradiant de puissance et accueillait, solide comme un roc, la poutrelle mal assurée d'un échafaudage qui autrement vous aurez balayé, c'était sa manière de dire : « Quelle chance que je sois passé par là. » Si ses poings se serraient, menaçants, se maîtrisant par un pur effort de volonté, c'était qu'il cherchait une solution excluant la violence. S'il attendait tranquillement près de vous, c'était qu'il était heureux.  
Le corps de Tchad exprimait les mots qu'il taisait, mais jamais Ichigo n'aurait pu croire que ses mains pouvaient être bavardes. Pas que ses mains d'ailleurs, ses lèvres savaient prononcer un florilège de paroles sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Et Ichigo découvrait que lui non plus n'avait pas besoin de répondre par des mots. Ses propres mains se muaient en réponse, ses propres lèvres s'ouvraient au chant qui était né de son corps, poussant de drôles de soupirs dont il ne reconnaissait pas les sonorités.

De la gêne du départ à ce moment présent, il n'y avait eu aucune pression exercée. Simplement un consentement silencieusement attendu. L'acquiescement muet d'Ichigo avait été donné comme si le temps était venu ; comme si leur rencontre et leur amitié les conduisaient à cet instant où il découvrait la naissance d'un autre sentiment. Il avait rencontré un camarade qui se perdait, il avait aimé un ami, il ne repoussait pas un amant.  
C'était un sujet d'étonnement. Il aurait dû le faire.

Celui qui réclamait qu'il le vît sous un autre jour était un étranger. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il avait juste les traits de Tchad. Tchad était l'adolescent qui allait en classe avec lui, qui faisait ses devoirs le soir et prenait régulièrement la tête du classement du lycée. Ils mangeaient ensemble sur le toit de l'établissement et, à l'occasion, se battaient l'un pour l'autre. Cette année, les pouvoirs de Tchad s'étaient éveillés au contact de son énergie spirituelle. Ils étaient allés à la Soul Society. Fidèles à leur serment, ils avaient combattu l'un pour la cause de l'autre. Camarades, amis, compagnons d'arme ; ensemble et loyaux, toujours.  
Mais qui était ce personnage à la figure durcie, aux gestes empreints d'assurance, qui racontaient le désir d'un homme pour un autre ? Celui-là, il ne le connaissait pas. Alors même s'il n'était pas du genre à s'effaroucher, son cœur aurait dû se remplir d'amertume au deuil de leur amitié. Il aurait dû se sentir trahi et mettre l'inconnu portant les traits de Tchad dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repris ses esprits.

Mais voilà, celui qui se conduisait avec lui avec tant d'absurdité n'était pas un étranger. À chaque glissement sur sa peau de cette main qui murmurait de si déconcertantes choses, le regard de Tchad le questionnait. À chaque concert florissant que sa bouche entonnait sur la sienne, les mains cessaient leur vertigineux bavardage et le laissaient libre de s'écarter. Et dans chacun de ces gestes muets, Ichigo reconnaissait l'humble et si importante considération que Tchad avait pour ce qu'il éprouvait.  
Voulait-il, lui aussi, de ce partage plus fécond de leurs âmes ? Voulait-il qu'ils soient plus que des frères ? Avait-il jamais ressenti ce petit décalage des émotions à la plus inopinée des situations ?

Honnêtement, Ichigo ignorait la réponse. La brillance des yeux de Tchad l'appelait à consentir, son calme tranquille l'assurait qu'il n'était pas en danger. Tu peux ne pas le vouloir, lui contait la retenue silencieuse de Tchad, je serai toujours ton ami. Alors Ichigo savait qu'il était bien toujours avec le même Tchad, celui de leur rencontre à la solitude poignante, celui des jours qui avaient suivi à l'amitié affirmée, celui qui couvrait ses arrières, celui qui parlait avant tout par ses gestes et son regard, et, lentement, avec une précaution fragile, il avait laissé une chance à son ami d'exprimer le sentiment qui l'animait, espérant y trouver peut-être lui-même une réponse.

Les doigts qui pouvaient se refermer en un poing si puissant et assener un coup d'une violence inouïe mettaient autant d'adresse et d'intensité à lui faire découvrir le plaisir d'une caresse ou le frisson apporté par un agrippement plus ferme. Des zones inexplorées de sa peau se réveillaient sous la chaleur d'une large paume... Ichigo découvrait qu'une main pouvait s'approchait si près de son corps sans qu'il ait à l'éviter, qu'il pouvait être touché sans qu'il eût mal… La confiance, l'engouement et le transport fleurissaient en son âme. Il voulait goûter plus encore à l'enlacement de Tchad.

Pourtant, Tchad s'arrêta.

« Tchad ? », murmura Ichigo, envahi de confusion et d'incertitude.

chapitre 3 : **Fin**


	4. Les mots avoués

**chapitre 4 : Les mots avoués**

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec Tchad, c'était qu'il pouvait prendre la parole au plus incongru des moments.

Tchad allait parler. En plein milieu d'un acte d'amour, Tchad s'était redressé et il allait parler ! Ichigo en était certain parce qu'il connaissait par cœur tous les regards de Tchad.

Le regard de Tchad pouvait se faire acéré, jusqu'à être dur parfois. À l'opposé, ses pupilles pouvaient également s'agrandir, jusqu'à laisser poindre une touche d'étonnement presque naïf. Mais son regard pouvait aussi se troubler légèrement, les paupières à demi-abaissées. C'était le signe qu'un événement demandant sa concentration se produisait. C'était ce regard qu'il avait. Celui quand il réfléchissait, celui qu'il prenait avant de parler.

Encore déconcerté par la subite interruption des plaisantes sensations engendrées en lui, le laissant pantois et frustré, Ichigo ne put que fixer les lèvres familières, charnues et à l'ourlet marqué, qui s'entrouvraient.

D'abord, il crut n'avoir rien entendu. Seule une impression de vertige s'était emparée de lui, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Puis il sembla que jamais il n'y aurait assez d'oxygène dans la pièce pour combler le manque qui s'emparait de lui.

« Je t'aime, Ichigo », avait dit Tchad le plus sérieusement du monde.

chapitre 4 : **Fin**

* * *

Ah, zut ! Je n'ai plus le temps de mettre en ligne la suite… Désolée de vous laisser dans le suspens.  
La fin demain sans doute !  
Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou non jusqu'ici ? Surpris par le pairing, ou bien ça passe quand même ?


	5. Les mots enfuis et retrouvés

**chapitre 5 : Les mots enfuis et retrouvés**

C'est la peur qui envahit Ichigo. La peur noire, celle qu'il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir.  
Non ! ne dis pas que tu m'aimes. Ne le dis pas ! Ne m'aime pas ! Si tu m'aimes, que va-t-il se passer ? Je ne suis pas assez fort. Toi tu es fort, mais… que fera notre promesse ?

Les mots trop nombreux formaient un nœud dans sa gorge qui l'étranglait, le brûlait, leur valse donnait un goût de cendre à sa salive ; et il n'arrivait pas à les faire taire.

« Ichigo ? »

Les mots avaient fui Ichigo.

« Ichigo ? »

Le jour avait disparu.

« Ichigo ! »

La chambre toute entière avait basculé dans la gueule béante d'un monstre blanc au cœur si noir que, pendant un vertigineux instant, il ne vit ni n'entendit plus rien. Les appels de Tchad s'éloignaient à toute allure. Sa conscience de soi lui échappait. Il chutait tout entier sans plus rien ressentir. L'atterrissage brutal le ramena à ses sens.

Il était allongé sur une surface dure. Au-dessus de lui, un plafond couvert de larges vitres. À sa gauche, un ciel nuageux. À sa droite, un abîme sans fond. Il se sentit glisser. Sa vue se brouilla. Tout sembla basculer. Il se mit nerveusement sur ses pieds, l'estomac dansant la gigue quand l'étrange gravité se remit en place et l'empêcha de tomber.

« J'étais sûr que tu viendrais. T'étais sur le fil du rasoir depuis un bout de temps, mon roi. C'est l'heure d'échanger nos places. À ton tour de hurler et de t'agiter sous mon poids. C'est à toi de crier dans l'espoir que le cavalier tombe de sa monture. »

Ichigo, horrifié, considérait à présent une image inversée de lui-même, cheveux blancs là où les siens étaient orange, hakama aussi blanc que le sien était noir, peau blanche comme la mort, yeux à la sclérotique entièrement noire et pupilles diaboliques, silhouette immense et méprisante, qui hochait la tête avec amusement pour reprendre :

« Oh non, toi, tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu vas te recroqueviller dans ton coin, hein ? Tu fais pitié. Ha ha ! Pleure et larmoie, pauvre enfant chéri d'humain. »

À la recherche d'un soutien, Ichigo voulut de saisir se son sabre. Il ne rencontra que le vide à la place du poids familier derrière son épaule.

« Zangetsu !  
— Zangetsu ? Qu'est-ce que t'en ferais, avorton. Regarde-toi. »

Ichigo, 6 ans, vient de perdre sa mère.

Dans une confusion de mémoires et d'enjeu, la seule réaction d'Ichigo fut de hurler d'angoisse à s'en arracher les poumons et de s'éloigner, le plus loin possible, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il fuyait, en dehors du rire de son reflet blanc aux yeux aussi noirs que l'était l'absence de son cœur.

« Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ! »

…

Il pleut dans l'allée. Les deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, accroupi contre le mur, un petit garçon à la chevelure carotte gémit sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Le ciel est noir au-dessus de lui. Il est environné d'immeubles aux façades miroitantes, aux parois si élevées qu'elles pourraient bien l'engloutir. Il halète d'épuisement et de peur.

 _« Ichigo... »_

Une voix l'appelle. Amicale. Il écarte avec hésitation les mains.

 _« Ichigo... »_

Ce n'est pas le vieux Zangetsu.

Zangetsu ? Pourquoi connaît-il ce nom ? Il l'ignore, il sait seulement que Zangetsu est synonyme de chaleur et protection. Il aimerait qu'il soit là parce qu'il a froid et peur. Un tremblement le saisit. Frigorifié, il croise les bras autour de ses genoux et crispe ses mains sur ses épaules, le nez enfoui dans le creux de ses coudes, à la recherche d'un endroit où le monde extérieur ne se résumerait pas à la peine, l'écrasement, la solitude et le froid.

 _« Ichigo... »_

La voix revient. Elle ne le laisse pas oublier.

 _« Ichigo ! »_

L'enfant relève la tête et sacrifie son visage aux gouttes glaciales qui tombent sans pitié sur lui.

 _« Ichigo ! »_

On dirait que l'appel provient d'en haut.

Quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui là-bas. Il n'est donc pas seul ? Mais, personne ne devrait s'inquiéter pour lui ; il l'a juré…

Quand ? Quand l'a-t-il décidé ? Pourquoi ?

Ah, il se rappelle. Il pleuvait ce jour-là, tout comme il pleut aujourd'hui. Sa mère est morte par sa faute. Cela c'est passé il y a longtemps. Longtemps ?

Sa respiration s'apaise. Les grands immeubles sont beaucoup moins impressionnants maintenant. Il se redresse, le regard toujours fixé vers le haut, indifférent à ses joues mouillées et à ses vêtements trempés. Il a juré d'être fort.

 _« I-Ichigo ?! C'est bien toi, Ichigo ?! »_

Tchad ! Tchad est en danger ! Parce que si lui est ici, alors son hollow…

…

« Oh, majesté, t'as décidé de te montrer ?  
— Je viens reprendre Zangetsu.  
— Pour en faire quoi ? Tu pue la peur. Tu te bats la peur au ventre. T'as peur de te changer en Hollow. T'as peur de moi. T'as peur de ce que tu es. Alors franchement, ça suffit. C'est moi qui décide maintenant. C'est moi qui dirige.  
— Je n'ai pas peur.  
— Ah oui ? Pourquoi t'es là alors ?  
— Je…  
— Tu fuis encore. T'as peur qu'il t'aime au point de mourir comme ta mère, en te protégeant parce que t'es trop faible !  
— Comment tu.. ?  
— Je sais tout de toi, majesté. Je suis ce que tu es, et plus encore. Je suis fort, bien plus que tu ne le seras jamais. Je ne suis qu'instinct, rien ne me fait reculer car je n'ai rien à perdre en dehors de mon existence. Et mon existence est associée à la tienne. Là, t'es devenu faible, tu vas nous faire tuer. Alors j'te laisserai pas la place.  
— Je n'ai pas peur de me battre.  
— Ahahaha, la bonne blague : ton ami va mourir pour exactement cette raison ! Parce que t'as peur même de ton ombre. T'es bourré d'hésitations !  
— Il ne va pas mourir. Je l'empêcherai !  
— Tu vas te battre ? »

Pouvait-il vaincre sans son sabre ? Il n'avait pas le choix mais…

Tchad l'aimait. Il venait de le lui dire. En retour, l'aimait-il ? Son cœur battait fort à cette pensée. De drôles de sensations l'envahissaient, une mixture de sentiments étranges et confortables, d'émotions vagues qui parlaient de baisers, de caresses et de frissons. Se battre pour les conserver, se battre pour le protéger, se battre pour protéger ceux qui comptaient, se battre… Quelque soit la raison, qu'est-ce que voulait dire se battre ? Sûr, il se battait pour vaincre, mais la victoire appartenait-elle à celui qui avait une raison de lutter ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. La victoire appartenait-elle à celui qui était le plus fort ? Cela avait un sens mais il était la preuve que cela n'était pas forcément vrai. Et pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions quand il y a peu il se serait jeté sur celui qui le provoquait sans réfléchir ? Quelle était cette appréhension qu'il ressentait à l'idée de libérer toute sa puissance depuis que le Hollow avait pris sa place pendant son combat contre Byakuya ?  
Il sentait sa colère. Il sentait sa force. Il sentait son envie de se battre. N'était-ce pas assez ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? Qu'avait-il perdu ?

Ichigo regarda son reflet maléfique. Pour la première fois, cette image inversée de lui même ne le troubla pas. Ce hollow avait dit savoir tout de lui car il était lui ; alors ce n'était pas un hollow ordinaire. Ichigo était humain, une part d'humanité devait exister dans cette existence née d'une hollowmorphose avortée. Comment expliquer cette conversation, sinon ? Un hollow normal se serait jeté sur lui dès la première seconde. Mais celui qui disait être une contrepartie de lui-même raisonnait, argumentait avec lui, il parlait de ne pas reculer… d'instinct.

Et son instinct lui criait de reprendre Zangetsu.

« BAN-KAI ! »

Il ne s'étonna pas de la contradiction de libérer son bankai sans être en possession de son zanpakutô. Zangetsu était à lui. Son énergie spirituelle explosait, il s'immergea dans cette puissance familière. En face, son reflet blanc avait décidé de passer lui aussi en bankai. C'était comme s'il était face à un miroir.  
Bras droit tendu comme s'il était en possession de son sabre, main gauche enserrant son poignet, il appelait à lui l'énergie de son bankai sans se préoccuper du fait que son frère maléfique avait en main un sabre noir dont il convoitait la présence dans la sienne.

 _« Ichigo, t'es encore toi, là-dedans ? Tu m'entends ? »_

La voix si paisible de Tchad, acceptant l'extraordinaire sans affolement, et croyant encore en lui.

Même ici, il sentait sa force vitale, si tangible, au point que comme à l'ordinaire, il lui paraissait que rien ne pourrait l'ébranler.

Promesse, vies enfuies, amertume de la défaite... Un avenir, une foi, une volonté. Le mien ! lui criait son âme. Et aucune autre conviction n'était plus forte en cet instant que cette pensée. Zangetsu fut dans ses mains sans effort.  
Ichigo cria vers le ciel, portant à bout de bras son sabre, ivre de victoire, ivre de combat ; prêt à jeter toutes ses forces dans la bataille, sans garde-fou, sans peur...  
Il hésita un instant devant sa contrepartie désarmée. Emprisonnée, soumise, et rejetée, même s'il avait reconnu finalement son existence. Son hollow.

Les pupilles jaunes agrandies d'étonnement noyant le noir de sa cornée, son hollow accueillit le coup qui le transperça avec un rien de fierté et un rien de tristesse.

« Alors il te restait un peu de cet instinct de combat, finalement ? »

chapitre 5 : **Fin**


	6. Les mots indispensables

MAJ du 02/12/2016 : La première review que j'ai eue sur ce chapitre m'a fait réfléchir. Déjà, je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat. Mais cette review m'a permis de voir ce qui clochait : Tchad y était trop bavard, et le côté intimiste du début en était presque absent. Tous mes remerciements à **Pieds Nus**.

MAJ du 04/10/2016 : La ré-écriture de ce 6ième chapitre m'a fait me plonger encore plus dans les sentiments de Tchad et Ichigo. À tel point que, vous verrez, ce 6ième chapitre n'est plus le dernier : il y en un encore un autre derrière !

Voici donc la nouvelle version du chapitre 6 de « Les mots » :

* * *

 **chapitre 6 : Les mots indispensables**

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec Tchad, c'était que lorsque la situation l'exigeait, il devenait d'une éloquence particulière. Et sous son regard qui semblait lire en vous aussi clairement qu'en lui-même, il vous était impossible d'échapper à ses questions.

Ichigo reprit conscience sur son lit. Curieusement, il se sentait bien, en paix, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Un souffle d'air froid lui saisit le visage, il frissonna. La fenêtre, à côté de son lit, était fracassée et le vent s'engouffrait dans sa chambre. Il se redressa, la mémoire des événements brusquement revenus. Sa fuite dans son monde intérieur... après la déclaration de Tchad… D'un coup, le feu monta à ses joues.

« Tchad ! »

Tchad était là, assis au pied du lit, tranquille, couvert d'ecchymoses et de quelques pansements.

« Comment te sent-tu, Ichigo ?  
— Tu rigoles ? C'est à toi qu'il faudrait que je le demande.  
— Moi ? Ça va. »

Et c'était vrai qu'il allait bien, Ichigo en était certain.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Un moment, Ichigo resta confus. Parler d'A… d'Amour ? Le rouge gagna jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il ne lui fut plus possible de regarder Tchad, que par de légers coups d'œil subrepticement jetés par en dessous, timidement et avec embarras. Tchad pencha la tête, amusé.

« Tu t'es transformé en Hollow sous mes yeux, Ichigo. »

L'amusement n'était plus la raison pour laquelle l'œil brun de Tchad luisait. Cet éclat intense, cette lueur acérée derrière sa pupille noire, révélait son sérieux. Ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas à prendre à la légère. La peur d'Ichigo, sournoise, se fit à nouveau entendre. Il la refoula, l'écrasa à coups de pied imaginaires, essayant de calmer sa respiration devenue trop rapide.

« T''es pas dégoûté ? »

Comme par provocation, comme si affronter de face la vérité la rendrait moins douloureuse, Ichigo cessa ses atermoiements et vrilla son regard dans celui de Tchad.

Bien entendu, les efforts qu'il faisait étaient inutiles. Il sentit le regard nullement affecté de Tchad se détacher de son emprise, il sentit son regard le balayer, calme et serein, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds ; de ses yeux suspendus au moindre de ses gestes, à ses lèvres sèches ; de sa poitrine oppressée à ses jambes croisées en tailleur, dont l'une s'agitait de soubresauts incontrôlables qui trahissaient sa nervosité.  
La présence de Tchad s'accentua comme lui seul savait le faire. Elle s'imposait à Ichigo, irradiante. Tchad leva le menton, dressa le torse, le mouvement semblant instiller dans la chambre une partie de sa force, de sa puissance, comme une explosion de chaleur bienfaisante, silhouette aux muscles souples et à la taille mince, aux épaules larges emplissant l'espace…

Une sensation familière vint caresser Ichigo ; leur connexion qui se passait de mots. Sa jambe cessa ses trépidations sans qu'il en prît garde. Il soupira, exorcisant l'incertitude déplacée qui venait de l'envahir. C'était Tchad en face de lui, et ce léger étirement des lèvres à l'ourlet charnu, ce soupçon de sourire intérieur qui affleurait à la surface, il savait exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dire. _Penses-tu que je_ _s_ _ois_ _dégoûté_ _?_ Tchad lui renvoyait sa question comme si la réponse était évidente et qu'Ichigo ait pu même la poser prêtait à rire.

La tension quitta le corps d'Ichigo. Il vint s'appuyer contre la tête du lit, sans cesser de sentir la proximité physique de Tchad. Sa présence à ses côtés, offrant un appui silencieux depuis si longtemps acquis, était devenue une constante de son existence. Peut-être Ichigo réalisait-il seulement aujourd'hui la véritable signification de l'apaisement qu'il ressentait à ses côtés. L'acceptation, complète et absolue, jamais remise en cause, jamais sujette à condition… Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Et si Tchad se perdait avant leur rencontre, aujourd'hui, c'était Ichigo qui s'égarait.

« Je me doute que je ne comprends pas tout », dit Tchad de sa voix grave, « mais… tu t'es bagarré avec ce type à l'intérieur, comme moi à l'extérieur ? »

Beaucoup des conversations avec Tchad étaient ainsi. Quelques paroles émises à haute voix. De longs instants de silence aussi expressifs que des mots, si bien que lorsque les paroles suivantes venaient à être prononcées, un étranger à leur relation n'aurait rien compris à leur échange. Tchad ne disait jamais que l'essentiel, laissant à votre cœur le soin de comprendre le reste. Alors Ichigo ne fut pas étonné que la réponse de Tchad ne fût en aucune façon une assurance que l'apparition d'une facette inconnue d'Ichigo, et potentiellement maligne, ne l'avait pas rebuté. Entre eux, il était inutile de préciser une telle chose. Et Ichigo, apaisé, délivré, avait souri avant même que Tchad ne prit la parole.

Sous le coups d'un accès de faiblesse, Ichigo s'était laissé écraser par sa peine, et son Hollow en avait profité. Tchad avait dû se défendre contre le hollow qui l'avait attaqué. À présent, c'était du passé. Ichigo était de nouveau maître de lui-même. Tchad n'était pas perturbé, ni blessé outre-mesure. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume son a… ami ? a-m-moureux ? a-a-amant ? Ichigo se dandina sur ses fesses, déstabilisé. Il fronça les sourcils. Sa vie était déjà bien assez compliquée, qu'avait-il besoin d'une nouvelle perspective venant déranger son univers ? Tchad attendait sa réponse, attentif, assis de travers au coin du lit… Tchad, familier et différent… Tchad qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, laissait entendre à voix haute sa curiosité et son intérêt.

Ichigo hocha lentement la tête : « Oui, je me suis battu et j'ai vaincu ». Puis, il se focalisa sur le visage tanné de celui avec qui il partageait une connexion si particulière, sur l'énergie rassurante qui émanait de sa personne, invitant secrètement d'autres questions qui l'allégeraient d'un fardeau trop longtemps tenu caché. La douce acceptation de Tchad, le fait qu'il ait survécu à un affrontement avec sa contrepartie hollow, si brève fut-elle, l'emplissait d'espérance.

« Comment se libère-t-il ? »

Si direct, si simple. Les réticences s'évanouissaient dans la franchise et la clairvoyance de Tchad.

« Il dit que c'est quand je suis trop faible.  
— Tu n'es pas d'accord ?  
— J'allais gagner ! Avec Byakuya, je veux dire…  
— Et tout à l'heure ?  
— Tout à l'heure, je… J'ai pris peur. Tout s'est embrouillé. Il en a profité. »

Ichigo eut la surprise de voir Tchad détourner la tête, les mèches trop longues de son front lui recouvrant totalement les yeux. Il ne le voyait plus que de profil, le regard fixé sur un endroit invisible du sol.

« Parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? », prononça Tchad.

On oubliait trop souvent que derrière l'incroyable stature de Tchad, la pondération de ses gestes, son immobilité tranquille, existait une sensibilité qui pouvait être blessée comme celle ne n'importe qui d'autre. Ichigo eut un pincement au cœur. Les épaules légèrement voûtées de Tchad trahissait le ton calme et sans émotion de ses paroles. Un courant d'air vint soulever les mèches trop longues et laissa entrevoir un court instant les paupières à demi baissées de Tchad, comme sur une sorte de tristesse, de regret… Ichigo se redressa, agrippa ses genoux, se penchant en avant, désirant plus que tout faire comprendre à Tchad qu'il n'était en rien fautif.

« Je… Depuis le combat avec Byakuya, j'étais rempli de doutes. »

Sa véhémence le surprit lui-même, et pendant une seconde, il se réjouit car Tchad venait de tourner la tête à nouveau pour le regarder. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Parce que rien de ce que fit ensuite Tchad n'avait de sens. Sans le quitter des yeux, Tchad s'installa plus confortablement, le coude sur un genou, le menton soutenu par un poing. Mais malgré son regard intense et scrutateur, son expression restait indéchiffrable pour Ichigo. Et lorsqu'il déclara, de cette voix qui jamais n'évoquait le reproche et qui pourtant cette fois avait une platitude distante, si étrange, si nouvelle, Ichigo se sentit désarmé :

« J'ai remarqué. »

Ichigo désespérait de lui faire comprendre.

« C'est pas que je voulais spécialement le cacher. Je voulais vous protéger. Je me sentais impuissant à contrôler mon pouvoir.  
— Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.  
— Je sais. »

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sut qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. Ichigo devinait maintenant la blessure de Tchad, nullement exprimée mais présente. _Je tairai m_ _es sentiments_ _s'il_ _s_ _te_ _fon_ _t peur, mais ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?  
_ Il ne s'était pas confié, telle était la vérité. Il avait fallu le choc de la déclaration d'amour pour que ses craintes et son effroyable pouvoir émergent à la connaissance de Tchad. Et Tchad s'interrogeait. Était-ce parce qu'Ichigo ne se faisait pas confiance ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il le croyait faible qu'il s'était tu ?  
Tchad ne revenait pas vers lui. Il n'y avait plus de questions. Parfois, Tchad s'emmurait dans le silence, sa silhouette imposante, un rempart contre qui voudrait approcher.

Ce n'était ni la première fois ni ne serait la dernière, et c'était à Ichigo de trouver les mots indispensables qui pénétrerait la calme incertitude de Tchad.

Dans cette tranquille attente, une chose devint certaine. La confiance qu'Ichigo avait placée en Tchad n'était pas en cause. Au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais douté de sa force. Il s'était juste égaré, aveuglé par ses craintes. Et très certainement, Tchad le savait et n'avait pas besoin d'entendre une confirmation à ce sujet. Ce qui rendait le tout si confus, c'était que derrière la sérénité apparente de Tchad, derrière ce regard brun posé sur lui, la question qui comptait, celle qui disparaissait derrière les plus évidentes, c'était : _E_ _s_ _t-ce_ _que_ _tu m'aimes, Ichigo ?_

chapitre 6 : **Fin**


	7. Les mots qu'on veut entendre

**chapitre 7 : Les mots qu'on veut entendre**

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec Tchad, c'était que même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il y avait des moments où il avait besoin d'entendre certains mots particuliers. Un jour, son grand-père avait su trouver ceux qu'il fallait. Un autre jour, Ichigo avait été celui qui avait su les dire. Aujourd'hui encore, des mots se coinçaient dans la gorge d'Ichigo, des mots que Tchad voulait entendre...

Dans la chambre où la brise invitée par le trou béant de la fenêtre agitait parfois les cheveux bruns de Tchad, lui dégageant le visage, le silence s'éternisait.

La déclaration de Tchad à son encontre était le nœud du problème. Les sentiments vocalement exprimés de Tchad donnait une trop grande signification à leur rapprochement intime, le dépouillant de la simplicité de la découverte, l'englobant dans la complexité de l'avenir. C'était effrayant…

Ichigo ferma les yeux, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas encore se laisser aller à la peur, parce qu'il avait prouvé qu'il valait plus que ça, parce qu'il était revenu de son voyage intérieur pourvu d'une nouvelle force, un instinct, un instinct sur lequel il comptait. Dévisager sans reculer ses craintes, ses faiblesses, ses sentiments ; même les plus vils, même les plus violents et plus incontrôlables... même les plus ardents et les plus délicats, même les plus embarrassants… Si quelqu'un méritait bien qu'il se dépouille au point que rien ne voilerait plus ses émotions, c'était Tchad, Tchad qui cherchait en lui des réponses, réponses qu'Ichigo avait trouvées même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à les formuler.

Et comme toujours, comme si le subtil changement d'état d'esprit d'Ichigo s'était révélé à lui, aussi clairement que s'il l'avait claironné, Tchad se redressa, son regard, de nouveau alerte, fixé sur lui.

« C'est trop tôt, Tchad », confia Ichigo.

Le cœur battant, Ichigo accueillit la réaction de Tchad avec une gratitude infinie, avec un sentiment qui gonflait sa poitrine d'euphorie. L'effroyable carcan d'une confirmation ou d'une infirmation à donner dans l'instant s'éloignait. Le sourire de Tchad était la plus belle chose qui soit. Il rendait à Ichigo la liberté d'explorer, de comprendre… Oui, Tchad était fort. Rien ne le faisait fuir. Il deviendrait plus fort. Comme Ichigo deviendrait plus fort.

« Je t'aime, Ichigo », réaffirma Tchad.

Ichigo rougit jusqu'aux oreilles ; sans répondre. C'était son droit, à lui aussi. Rien ne le brusquait. Rien ne changeait ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Que les mots soient dits ou non. Son regard seul suffisait à faire comprendre à Tchad qu'il acceptait les siens, même s'ils le plongeaient dans un monde d'embarras et de confusion.

Tchad respira profondément. Comme s'il avait établi quelque chose d'important. Comme s'il pouvait vivre à partir de là, à nouveau posé et sûr de lui. Ichigo l'observa mettre de côté l'infime attente, l'imperceptible regret, à nouveau ouvert sur le chemin à parcourir. Pour preuve, Tchad changeait de position au bout du lit, amenant ses grandes jambes sous lui pour les plier en tailleur, totalement tourné vers Ichigo.

« Reviendra-t-il ? »

Ichigo se raidit, étonné de revenir sur ce sujet. Puis il haussa les épaules, parce que cela ressemblait à Tchad. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire sur Tchad, c'était qu'il était tenace, et s'il abandonnait pour le moment l'envie de voir retourner ses sentiments d'une manière plus claire que la simple acceptation du partage physique, il n'allait pas pour autant laisser dans l'ombre l'existence du Hollow qui imprégnait l'être d'Ichigo.

Ichigo concéda l'avantage et se prépara à plus d'honnêteté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Peut-être. Non. Pas tant que je gagnerai. »

Le silence qui s'installa ensuite était un de ces silences qui précédait la réflexion de Tchad. Un de ces silences où son regard intense vous clouait sur place, vous empêchant de prendre la parole, vous suspendant à son bon vouloir. Jamais Ichigo n'avait été mal à l'aise sous ce regard. Il attendait, tout simplement.

« Dis, ce masque, tu pourrais le mettre quand tu veux ?  
— Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, Ichigo se demandait jusqu'où allait l'acceptation de Tchad. Utiliser une force qui puisait son origine dans ses pires instincts ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée si son am… _Tchad_ ne venait pas d'en émettre la possibilité. Encore une fois, cela ressemblait à Tchad.

« Parce que t'étais rapide avec, et heureusement, parce que j'avais fini par me battre à pleine puissance. Mais t'as évité mon coup et tu m'as regardé sans riposter. C'est là que j'ai su que t'étais revenu. Ce masque, ça pourrait être un atout.  
— Possible, mais…  
— Ça te fait peur ?  
— Pas toi ?  
— Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas encore. Ni sur mes pouvoirs, ni sur les tiens. Mais cela ne change pas qui on est. Tu ne t'es pas laissé submerger. Je sais que tu es capable de maîtriser le port de ce masque. »

Tchad était très sérieux. L'éventualité d'une telle chose devint réelle dans l'esprit d'Ichigo.

« Tu t'entraînerais avec moi ?  
— Pas aujourd'hui. »

Quelque chose dans l'expression de Tchad prit Ichigo au dépourvu. Comme si ses mèches trop longues qui cachaient son regard pensif s'en étaient allées. Comme si derrière leur ombre naissait une lueur mutine qui déclencha toutes les sonnettes d'alarmes d'Ichigo.

« Pas… aujourd'hui ? »

Ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec Tchad, c'était que quand il décidait que la conversation était terminée, aucun de vos efforts pour qu'il poursuive ne pouvait le persuader.

« Euh… Tchad ? »

Tchad s'approchait à présent, gestes fluides et regard ardent, lentes enjambées, genoux sur le lit, l'un après l'autre, matelas enfoncé sous leurs poids, épaules si larges emplissant son champ de vision, pectoraux entrevus par l'encolure, se contractant sous la chemise, l'un après l'autre, bras de part et d'autre de son torse, nuque chaude, cheveux bruns bouclés sur la joue et lèvres chaudes frôlant enfin les siennes...

LES MOTS : F I N

* * *

Voilà. Je vais m'en aller doucement sur la pointe des pieds et laisser Ichigo et Tchad à leur histoire…

Merci d'avoir lu !  
Ou relu ?

Du coup, je me demande laquelle des versions vous préférez :)


End file.
